Tails of a Girl book 2: Dogs of the Hunt
by Fireyes17
Summary: "Kin, but no kin will fight the darkness which is to come; then return to their true form." Amberheart has been living in ThunderClan for almost a year and strange things are happening. Will the prophecy finally come true?
1. Prologue

(Book two)

It was a full moon and darkness had fallen over the woods. They kept running.

"Sir, where are we going? You are our alpha. Lead us." says a tan female with bright green eyes.

The dark grey male with amber eyes looked down at the lake. "Silence Pine. There that is where we are going."

"Don't some little creatures live there?"

"Not after we are done there. Our pups will be born into home. We will not have to keep running."

"Yes, Baldur. They will love that. When will we take it? The land."

"Soon, not now. We must wait until the time is right."

The pack kept running to look for a place to sleep.

**Allegiances **

ThunderClan

Leader 

Firestar- ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy 

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Jayfeather– gray tabby tom with cloudy, unseeing blue eyes

Warriors

Graystripes- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- sand colored she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tom

Sorreltail- blue, green, greyish she-cat, white paws and underbelly, and amber eyes

Cloudtail- white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with dark brown flecks and one eye

Millie- pale she-cat

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- Light and dark brown she-cat with white muzzle, underbelly, and legs

Spiderleg- long legged black tom with brown underbelly and one paw

Birchfall- light and dark brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- light brown she-cat

Mousewhisker- grey and white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Foxleap- red tabby tom with fluffy tail

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black tom

Rosepetal- pale, pinkish she-cat

Briarlight- brown she-cat

Bumblestripe- pale tom with black stripes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentices

Cherrypaw

Molepaw

Queens

Ferncloud- brown she-cat

Daisy- cream colored she-cat

Elders

Mousefur- dusky brown she-cat

Purdy- dark bluish grey tom

ShadowClan

Leader

Blackstar- black tom with white paws

Deputy

Rowanclaw-brown, red tom

Medicine Cat

Littlecloud- small white tom

WindClan

Leader

Onestar- brown tabby tom with one whisker

Deputy

Ashfoot- dark grey she-cat

Medicine Cat

Kestleflight- golden brown tom

RiverClan

Leader

Mistystar- gray she-cat

Deputy

Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

(Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I got sick and then we had mid-terms and I was studying like crazy. Ps. I HATE MID-TERMS. I know she had a different mentor, but it's my story so I pick who mentors who. And thank you Starbomb for commenting and stuff! Also, to those who didn't read the description: this is the SECOND fan fic in this story. If you want to read the first one find the story: Tails of a Girl: Into a Warrior.)

"Amberheart wake up!" say me apprentice "You have to train me."

I still don't open my eyes. "Can't you learn later in the day? I'm tired."

_Like around nine, ten o'clock._ I think._ I know it's probably like six or seven now! No one should wake up this early._

"Mousewhisker said that he is taking Molepaw out for training and I can only come if I had my mentor."

"Fine, Cherrypaw," I get out of my nest and walk out of the warriors den, "what did Mousewhisker have in mind."

"I was planning to take them out hunting near the WindClan border." Says Mousewhisker when we get near him and Molepaw.

"That would be perfect. Cherrypaw just can't seem to get her tail off the ground while hunting mice." _Yet I could do it the first day I got a tail!_ I think this, but don't say it aloud.

Hey! My tail doesn't get in the way of anything! It just doesn't like to stay still, is all."

"Whatever you say, Cherrypaw."

The apprentices bound out of the clearing with their mentors right on their heels.

I have been living in ThunderClan for about a year. It's almost Greenleaf, but still more of a May feeling to me. Firestar gave me my warrior name three moons ago and I'm amazed he gave me an apprentice already. I thought maybe Icecloud, or Toadstep would get an apprentice, but I did instead.

I got to say it's pretty cool being a cat. Smelling is so much better than seeing everything. I can notice thing way quicker. I rely so much on it now. The tails pretty cool, too.

I don't really miss my old life so much. Well, I miss friends and family, but being a cat is so less stressful. You really feel like your accomplishing by feeding the clan and patrolling the borders.

The best parts are the friends I made. Cinderheart, Icecloud, Foxleap, Rosepetal, Toadstep, Dovewing, and Bumblestripe are my closest friends in the clan. I want to be better friends with Ivypool, but she's always mad at her sister. Another great cat is Jayfeather he is awesome. I know it's wrong and everything, but I love him. Lionblaze doesn't like me though. I have no idea why. It's not like Jayfeather, or I, tell him anything.

We get to the WindClan border and start searching. Cherrypaw spots a mouse under a bush. She crouches down and looks perfect. Except, her tail is moving.

Gently and quietly I touch her tail with mine and she looks back at me. Instantly her tail stops moving. She jumps and catches the mouse, immediately killing it.

"Great job!" I praise her. "That was perfect, but you have to stop moving your tail. I won't always be there to stop moving it for you. If we were hunting in leaffall do you know how many leaves your tail would brush?"


	3. Chapter 2

"So, do you think it's her?"

"I don't know, Firestar. You seem to have too much faith in her. She just joined the clan yet she already has an apprentice." Says Leafpool.

"I know, but I really think its Amberheart that the prophecy is taking about. I mean she is completely loyal to the clan and she looks like me. So it look like were kin, but we are not."

_Kin, but no kin will fight the darkness which is to come. _ They both think at the same time.

"I know I'm not the medicine cat anymore, but just listen to my words. Be careful."

"Hey Amberheart," says Jayfeather, "Want to come herb collecting with me? I think I'm almost out if burdock root."

"Sure." I say smiling. Spending time with Jayfeather is great.

We walk past the freshkill pile to see Lionblaze staring at me.

"I don't understand why he doesn't like me. I've never been anything, but nice to him." I say.

"It's probably because you weren't born in the clan yet you were accepted so quickly. When everyone found out we were half-claned they started to question our loyalty. All the sudden this new, beautiful," his tail brushed my cheek and then my back (once we are out of camp and away from everyone of course) "she-cat, not clan born at all and you are just accepted automatically."

_I love seeing… especially with her._ Thinks Jayfeather.

"I'm not the only one not clan born."

"He just needs to get to know you better."

We arrive at the place where the burdock is growing: at the edge of the ancient oak.

"Amberheart?" Asks Jayfeather. "Do you think anyone will find out about… you know… us?"

"No." I answer as he shows me how to pick the burdock without damaging it.

"How do you suppose that?" he's touching my paw and our tails are intertwining. He looks into my eyes as if he is actually seeing.

"We both have secrets to keep and we are good at keeping them."

Jayfeather freezes. _How does she know I have a secret? That's stupid, everyone had a secret._ He thinks._ What if she knows about the prophecy?_

I continue to pick without him.

_Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. _I think. _He might think I know about his prophecy. And he might question me about mine…_

We are quiet for the next few minutes until we hear a ruffling in the bushes.

"What was that?" I ask

"I don't know. Maybe you should go check it out." He says.

"Ok. Maybe it's just a mouse. I could catch it for Mou-"

"No don't. It's just me." Says Lionblaze, as he steps out of the bushes.

"Were you _spying_ on us?" asks Jayfeather, shocked that Lionblaze would ever do that. At this moment so was I.

Jayfeather was furious. It's as if his gaze was burning into Lionblaze, but that was impossible.

_I can't believe I'm _seeing_ my brother _spy_ on us. _Jayfeather thinks.

He gets up and walks toward the bushes. Before he gets very far he pauses. It was as if something inside him shut off. After a moment he moves again, beckoning Lionblaze to follow.

"What are you doing?" Jayfeather asks once they get far away enough so I couldn't hear them.

"I should be asking you that. Why are you always hanging around her?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might actually want a friend?" Lionblaze looked surprised. Jayfeather could feel his surprise. "'That I might actually want someone to laugh with and to share a mouse with every once in a while. Everyone else knows me to well, that I'm cranky and not that much fun to be around. She doesn't and will gladly be around me." _I can't believe I'm defending myself with a lie. _Jayfeather thinks. _Well, actually everything we true… except for the friend part. _"Plus it wouldn't hurt teaching her something about herbs."

"Ok, maybe your right. It's just… There is something different about her. And I just don't know what it is, but it can't be good."

"What? It's not like she's a twoleg that has come to destroy us all." Jayfeather says sarcastically.

They come back and we all start picking burdock together in an awkward silence.


	4. Chapter 3

(Thank you Starbomb and Cristalstar for commenting! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I just had midterms and my brain is jelly.)

"Amberheart do I have to wake you up again?" asks Cherrypaw as I sleep. Or at least trying to. She just keeps making so much noise!

"Alright, I'm up," I say half asleep and still in my nest.

"No you're in your nest! GET UP!" And with that she jumps on me, legs flailing.

"AAAHHH! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Not until you get up." She says calmly as she sits on top of me.

_All right, time for some battle training._ I think

I roll over on top of her. I guess she really wasn't expecting that. Luckily because of my small size I barley crushes her.

She squeezes out from under me and jumps on my back.

_I guess she'll never learn._

I roll over again. This time Cherrypaw realizes what I'm doing and tries to get out of the way. But it's too late; I am already on top of her.

She squeezes out again and is ready for my next move. I swipe my front leg at her head and Cherrypaw dodges under it.

"How's this for awake." I jump at her and tackle her and she kicks me belly with her hind paws.

_Wow, at least she's listening to my fighting lessons. _

I am about to strike another blow when Cloudtail walks in.

"Amberheart?" says Cloudtail. He is defiantly annoyed. "How many times do we have to tell you not to fight in the warriors den? It can't be that hard to figure out. We do _sleep_ here."

"… Cherrypaw started it. She sat on me!" I say and point with my tail.

"Maybe it's because you wouldn't wake up for her training!"

"Yeah!" says Cherrypaw. Sometimes I feel she is more like a little sister who loves getting me in trouble more than my student.

"Cherrypaw!" I say.

"Amberheart! Look at this mess! The moss is everywhere! You are going to clean this up."

"Fine. Come one, Cherrypaw, lets-"

No. You're going to clean it up yourself. I'm going to take Cherrypaw out hunting with Mousewhisker. Wait, I think he and Molepaw went out training at _sunrise._" With that he and Cherrypaw went out of the den and into the forest.

I know Cloudtail doesn't mean any harm. I think he and some of the other senior warriors just want me to take responsibility for myself. Most of the clan, I think, thinks that I became a warrior and mentor way too quickly. I don't disagree with them it just that they should have a little more faith in me.

After I finished cleaning up the moss (which by the way, took FOREVER. Well, ok, at least until three o'clock. I can tell from where the sun is in the sky. I learned from when Tony and Josh had a Boy Scout meeting at their house. All of my guy friends were in boy scouts so they let me stay for the meeting.)

I don't see Cherrypaw, or Cloudtail_. They must still be out training_. I do see Foxleap, Toadstep, and Bumblestripe near the freshkill pile sharing tongues. I think about joining them, but decide not to._ I'll do some hunting myself. I haven't been by myself in a while. I need some alone time._

I walk out of camp not exactly knowing where I'm going, but enjoying myself. I spot a bird in a low tree. I crouch and pounce. My claws crush it and I bite its neck. I'm so happy with my catch and burry it so I can take it to camp later.

I remember the first time I caught prey. It was a skinny little mouse. I was so proud of myself, but I was kind of sad for killing something. I am defiantly over that now.

Being alone always makes me think of my past.

The sun is starting to go down and I find a nice place to rest under a tree. This is a perfect place to watch the sun set. Nice times like this always make me wonder what my human friends are doing.

_I guess it's almost summer vacation, if it didn't start already. Wow. We would be going into sixth grade. We would be middle schoolers! I bet Anna is out shopping right now. She's buying a new bathing suit because, even though last year's still fit her, it's "out of style_."This makes me laugh to myself. _Angie and her parents are probably_ _having dinner. I bet she's having pizza with mushrooms. She said she didn't like mushrooms, but we all know she does. Mike's probably at Mac's house trying to figure out how he can live with three sisters. (_Mike only has a little brother) talking about my friends starts to make me excited.

_Tony and Josh are probably fighting over the TV remote! If I was there I would grab it and watch SpongeBob. Danielle is probably practicing her flute and playing the C way to flat. Maggie and Margrette are probably fighting for who their mother likes best. I bet their mother can't even concentrate on her notes for the marketing meeting that is tomorrow. She's probably been talking about it for months, but no one listens. I bet the boys are taking baths. I miss my little brothers, Andrew and Adam so much. I wonder how Brownie is doing? I bet she is scarfing down her food right now. I especially miss my parents. I wonder what they're doing. I bet they miss me a lot…_

I would think more, but I fall asleep. A strange smell is around me but I'm too tired to care_. Is it… dog?_


	5. Chapter 4

The next day I wake up fully rested. I had fallen under the roots of the trees in my sleep. Stretching feels amazing. It is way past sunrise, but not yet noon. I walk back to camp, knowing something is off. As I walk closer I can feel the tension. I feel like I should run to camp, but instead I have slow steady steps. What's going on?

The camp is in a panic. Foxleap looks over from talking to Whitewing. A big relief leaves his face. "She's alive!" he shouts. It was loud enough for the whole clan to hear and loud enough for the whole clan to look up at me. I feel embarrassed and confused.

The entire clan looks relieved, but still staring at me. Firestar walks over to me. He tries to keep his composer, but is practically bounding over to me. "Thank StarClan you're ok."

"Why- why wouldn't I be?" I ask shyly. My pelt burns with embarrassment. _ I didn't know the clan leader would care so much about me._

"Well, we thought you died."

"What? Why?" I ask, shocked. "I was just sleeping under a tree! I do that every once in a while and no one has ever cared before!"

"Well," says Foxleap walking over to us. "When Toadstep, Bumblestripe, and I went on border patrol we smelled a strange scent. It kind of smelled like dog, but there was something different about it. It had something in it I couldn't place. We remembered you walking out of camp and not returning. It kind of worried us so we followed where you went. As your scent became stronger so did the mysterious animal's."

Toadstep walks over to us and says. "We got pretty close to a tree that smelled like you, but then we heard big footsteps, bigger than any cats, and we ran like a rabbit being chased by WindClan. We were cowards, I'm sorry we didn't notice you."

"No, no it's ok. I'm- I'm just sorry I worried you all. I think I smelled the smell too, right before I fell asleep. It did smell like dog, but different. It could be a…" my voice dies off when I realize what it could be.

"What?" asks Firestar. "What could it be?"

"Nothing. Nothing! Its- it's probably just a wild dog. Everyone be wary of dogs in the territory. Firestar, you should probably warn the other clans during the next gathering. I think it's in a few days."

"Good thinking, Amberheart." Says Firestar. "And… Ummm… I'm sorry we thought you were dead." He adds awkwardly.

"No, I'm sorry I let you think I was dead. I'm going to sleep in camp for now on."

_I can't believe the clan_ leader _is apologizing to me._

(Last night: Firestar)

"Firestar!" said Foxleap as he, Toadstep, and Bumblestripe ran into camp.

Firestar ran down the Rock Pile and over to the young toms. "What is it?"

"Something" panted Bumblestripe, "happened" pant "to Amberheart."

"What happened to her?" he asked. _What if she can't fulfill the prophecy?_

They told the story of what happened.

"… and then we ran straight here." Finished Foxleap.

_She can't be dead! No one has ever died before_ _fulfilling a prophecy! Kin, but no kin; all gone! No, this can't happen! She was such a valuable warrior. _

"And that strange smell" added Toadstep "I've never smelled anything like that and I never want to again."

"We should send out a big patrol to go look for her and to find the source of the smell." Said Bumblestripe. "We'll need at least ten cats on the patrol. That animal cannot be friendly."

"No." said Firestar. "We will send out a patrol tomorrow. It's late now and the animal is probably gone by now."

Everyone went back to their dens, but no one slept.

_What are we going to do now?_ Thought Firestar. _Our last hope is gone._

(Last night: Jayfeather)

Jayfeather was in his nest when suddenly three young toms wake him from his sleep.

"Firestar!" said Foxleap as he, Toadstep, and Bumblestripe ran into camp.

Firestar ran down the Rock Pile and over to the young toms. "What is it?"

"Something" panted Bumblestripe, "happened" pant "to Amberheart."

Jayfeather stuck his head out of the medicine cats den and listened.

"What happened to her?" Firstar asked.

They told the story of what happened.

"… and then we ran straight here." Finished Foxleap.

_She can't be dead! _Jayfeather thought. He was devastated. _How? How could this happen._ His throat felt like it was going to close and he couldn't move. _No. this can't be happening. My… my Amberheart. How could I let her go out there all alone? It should be me who is dead. I could have held the beast off for a little while. Al least long enough for her to escape. No, this isn't happening. _

He spent the rest of the night in place. He wouldn't, couldn't move from his spot.

_I should do something I need to help. I can't. I'm useless._

Lionblaze notices his brother standing outside the medicine cat's den.

_I should go over to him. _Thought Lionblaze. _No, he's fine. He probably just has to morn over his friend. Everyone seems to miss her. They'll get over it. She was an outsider, abnormal. The clan is better on without her. Besides she probably made it to StarClan._

(Today: Jayfeather)

He never fell asleep. At one point he considered walking in Foxleap's, or the other tom's dreams, but decided against it. He could barely move. He didn't think he could possibly walk in a dream. Sometime throughout the night he dropped. His weary legs couldn't hold him up any more. When cats finally came out of their dens they didn't look much better than Jayfeather. No one slept. They either thought the animal would come to the camp, or they couldn't sleep from the loss of their close friend.

After a few hours of everyone wondering around camp like zombies a familiar smell came through camp.

Jayfeather ears perked up. _Can it be?_

And it was. Amberheart walked slowly into camp. He could hear her footsteps as clear as day.

Her scent fills his nose. Before he can say anything Foxleap shouts "she's alive!"

Jayfeather tries with all his heart to resist the erg to run up and touch his face to hers. Luckily his weary bones won't let him move.


	6. Chapter 5

(Later that night)

"Hey, Jayfeather." I whisper.

"Amberheart? What are you doing here? They'll notice you're gone. Everyone notices everything you're doing now. You are the most important cat in the clan."

"I wouldn't go that far. I just told everyone that I wanted you to look over me to make sure I'm ok. I was almost attacked by a dog… thing. In fact I think I should stay here over night to make sure." I say with a sly smile curling on my face.

(Yesterday after Amberheart fell asleep)

"This way! I think I hear something." Says the thin, grey male. He smelled the air. "Cats."

They walk toward the scent.

"Baldur, what's under that tree?" says a young brown tom with a white belly. He was not that much older than a pup. He was pointing to a ginger animal tangled in the roots.

"It's a cat, Lycan." Says a grey male.

"Who asked you, Greymark?" growls Baldur. "I believe he was addressing me."

When Baldur looked away Graymark rolled his eyes and growled "bear heart" under his breath.

Lycan sniffed the roots of the tree, but couldn't reach the thing called a "cat."

Lycan looked back at Baldur. "It's so cute and small. Is it just a pup?"

No." says Baldur. "It's full grown. Actually, I think it's a little small."

The cat's paw shot up and touched Lycan's shoulder. He jumped back. "Help! It's attacking!"

"No." said Greymark. "It must hear us and is moving in its sleep."

"If these things leave their pack out here, alone, like this they must not be united." Said Baldur. "It will be easy taking over this land. We have small, uncontrolled opponents. And when we do attack we can start with this one."


	7. Chapter 6

(Thank you, Starbomb for commenting! Oh and I forgot about the whole "disclaimer" thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, but if I did that would be frickin' awesome!

Oh and in my older stories I think it was hard to understand when there was a new scene. So when there is a new scene I'm going to put '…Warriors…' in between them.)

"_We will rise! We can control the forest!" says the big, black male. He stands on top of the jagged rocks. Like a king on a throne. The remains of a den under his big paws. The music is dark and steady. Its dark, the sun must have just set._

"_I can't believe we got front row tickets!" says Angie. This was the hottest band._

"_I know," Alexa answers "we had to wait in line forever for these seats."_

_Hundreds of these beasts surrounded them. They all were listening to the male speak. But wasn't this music? Wasn't the band singing? One tan female next to them was shouting louder than the rest of the crowd. "Baldur! We love you!" her bright green eyes huge when he looked at her._

"_Howl! Howl my brethren. We will succeed. This land will be our!" says the male who Alexa guesses is Baldur. She is terrible with names. Who cares as long as she knows the band is awesome?_

_Everyone howls, including the humans. The music quickens while slowly getting louder, drowning out the howls. Eventually they blend in to the music, creating one dark noise._

…Warriors…

"Amberheart?"

W-what?" I say and open my eyes. Dovewing is in front of me. Her big blue eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am! Why would you ask?"

"Well," says Dovewing "you were making weird sounds in your sleep. It kind of sounded like groaning, but much more… musical. I just wanted to make sure you're ok." _And that you haven't visited the dark forest. But you're a very honest cat. I doubt you would do that. Of course I doubted Ivypool could have done that either…_

_What was I dreaming about?_ I think.

I only remember bits and pieces of the dream. I think someone from my past was there and something about music; bright green eyes; beasts; darkness. It leaves me tense.

"I think I just had bad dream." I tell her. "I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head." And start walking out of the den, making sure to nit trip over anyone in the super crowded den.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asks.

"No its ok, I just want to be alone."

I walk out of the den and into the clearing. Lionblaze is on guard.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks as I walk into the forest.

_I don't have time for this!_ I feel like I just need to get away. Clear my head. Think.

"Don't get your granny panties in a knot! Leave me alone, I just need to walk."

I leave him there, speechless.

_Was I just insulted? _He thinks.

…Warriors…

"What do you think you're doing?" says Lionblaze.

Firstar sticks his head out of the den. _What's going on? _He thinks.

Amberheart is yelling at Lionblaze. _What happened to her? Is she ok? Did she have a dream about the prophecy?_ _Maybe I should ask her about it._

He walks out of his den and sneaks of through the dirt place. He wouldn't want to alarm the clan with him sneaking of through the front. It's not every day the clan leader goes sneaking off to go help fulfill a prophecy.

_I haven't done this since I was a kit!_ He thinks.

It's the little fun things you must give up when your clan leader. One example is sneaking of in the middle of the night.


	8. Chapter 7

I walk aimlessly around the territory.

_What happened in my dream? If I remembered would it help me?_

I stopped when I hear a sound in the brush. A ginger pelt pushes his way through the bushes.

"Firestar?" I say. What is the clan leader doing out here in the middle of the night? "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I-I was looking for you. I heard you yelling at Lionblaze. You know, you can tell me anything. Do you have something on your mind?"

_Can I tell him? My dream? My prophecy? He's the clan leader of course I can tell him. Plus, if he can handle the three's prophecy he can sure handle mine._

"I don't exactly know how to say this, but… I- I- there is a prophecy… about me and I- I had a dream about it. I think at least, I don't exactly remember what happened."

"I know."

"What?" I look up surprised.

"I know about the prophecy. I've known for moons. Probably, before you were even born."

_I doubt that. _I think. _We are probably about the same age. Does he know my true identity? What I really am? Was._

"Yes." He continues "it's interesting. _Kin, but no kin will fight the darkness which is to come; then return to their true form. _I figured it was you because you look like me; that you are this cat that seems like my kin, but isn't. You are a very interesting cat, Amberheart."

My heart drops. _He doesn't. He called me cat twice._

"So, this dream of yours. What happened?"

"I don't remember much, but I know it was dark. It wasn't a scary dark though. I felt like a got caught up in this moment. That we were all powerful and nothing could stop us."

"Who was 'us'? Was it ThunderClan?" he asks.

"No. I don't think so. I don't remember who it was, or what."

"Well, I guess we will figure out eventually Lets head back to camp."

We start walking back to camp and when we get near Firestar goes to the side of camp.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I got out of camp through the dirt place. If I go in through the front there would be strange, unanswerable questions."

"…why? You're the clan leader."

"Well if I'm sneaking around obviously I can't go through the front entrance. Young cats these days. Don't even know how to sneak out of camp the right way!"

…Warriors… the next day

"Should we tell him?" asks Firestar.

"Well it might be helpful. He is the current medicine cat."

"You're right, Leafpool. Will you fetch him for me?"

"Of course." She says then dips her head. She exits the den.

She comes back with Jayfeather.

"Did you want something, Firestar?" asks Jayfeather, blindly looking at the wall. He completely misses Firestar's gaze even though he tries.

"Yes, I have something very shocking to tell you. It's about Amberheart."

_He knows!_ Thinks Jayfeather. _He knows about Amberstar and I! We made it way to obvious! I'll lose her forever._

"Amberheart has a prophecy about her. _'Kin, but no kin will fight the darkness which is to come; then return to their true form.' _Since you're the current medicine cat I think it would be beneficial for you to know. Maybe StarClan can tell you more about it when you visit the moonpool.

"I'm sorry! I- wait what?" Jayfeather eyes got wide. "A prophecy? About Amberheart? Really?"

"Yes. Now you see why I accepted her, made her a warrior, and gave her an apprentice so quickly. I trust her."

_Wow. I can't believe it. My Amberheart? A prophecy? I knew we could relate in some way I didn't understand._

"Does she know?" Jayfeather asks. "Does she know of her destiny?"

_She probably doesn't. _He thinks. _She would have told me._

"Yes. She was telling me about a dream she had about it last night."

"Oh" says Jayfeather solemnly. "Thank you, Firestar. On the next half-moon I will see if StarClan will tell me anything about her."


	9. Chapter 8

(Thank you, Starbomb, for commenting. A lot!)

"Let's go! It is time for the gathering!" says Firstar as he stands near the entrance.

Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Foxleap, Icecloud, Rosepetal, Briarlight, Bumblestripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Millie, Thornclaw, Leafpool, Spiderleg, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Brambleclaw, and I went to the entrance. When everyone was ready we walked to the gathering.

I never feel that safe at gatherings. I mean, I know no one can attack, or anything, but I think Blackstar had it out for me. None of the ShadowClan cats ever talk to me. I guess he didn't forgive me for what I did. But, it's been, like, a year. He has to get over that.

We walk over the tree bridge and I see that WindClan is already here. We still have to wait for RiverClan and ShadowClan.

Foxleap and Bumblestripe are talking to some WindClan cats and I go and join them.

… and then he totally fell over!" says Foxleap.

"No I just tripped." Says Bumblestripe. "You make it sound way worse than it was.

The WindClan cats laugh.

"Are you talking about how he missed that bird a few days ago?" I ask.

"Yes." Says Foxleap. You were there. Wasn't it hilarious?"

"Yeah, but not as funny as you when you tried to catch that squirrel. If you're in a tree and you are standing on a twig it is going to break!"

We all burst out laughing.

"it's like this time," says one of the WindClan cats. He was tan. "We were hunting on this hill and she," he says pointing to the dark she-cat next to him, "jumps down this hill and-"

"Ssshhhh," says a RiverClan warrior. "Don't you see that the gathering has started?"

All of the clan reports were normal. It's Greenleaf so prey runs well everywhere. Finally, it is Firestar's turn to speak.

"Prey is running well," says Firestar, "This season has been very good to us. The only thing is I want to warn the other clans of a beast."

"A beast?" asks Mistystar. "What kind of beast?"

"Well, it kind of smells like a dog, but it's much bigger. No one has actually seen one, but one patrol heard and smelled one. They also almost attacked one of our warriors in when she was sleeping. Just be careful in your territories."

With that the gathering was over. Leaders jumped down from the tree and lead there clans out of the island.

…Warriors…

"Get up! Come on we have training."

"No, I want to sleep."

"Come on, Cherrypaw. You will never become a warrior if you only sleep like this." I say. What? I don't always sleep in.

"Ok" she says and sits up. "Are we going on the morning patrol?"

"Yep. You, Sorreltail, Birchfall, and I."

"Cool! Let's get going." She says and bounds out of the clearing.

"Cherrypaw, Sorreltail is leading the patrol, not you. So get back here!" I shout because she was running ahead of the patrol.

"Do you smell that?" asks Cherrypaw.

"Smell what?" Sorreltail asks cautiously.

"I'll show you. It's this way." and points with her tail.

_It's so familiar. It's the dog smell!_ I think.

"Be careful" I say. "It's that smell!"

"What?" says Sorreltail. All the fur on her pelt starts to stand up.

"I'll go check it out." I say

_What am I thinking? No, I have to do this for the clan. They could be in danger._

I walk quietly though the trees.

_I see it!_

It was a… wolf, but it is young. It is brown male with a white belly.

_Aren't they pack animals? One so young would never be left alone. _


	10. Chapter 9

(Sorry I haven't written in a while. My teacher assigned a huge history project (which I got an A on!) so I've been busy. And when I wasn't doing the project I was fighting with my friend 'cause he's a major foxheart.)

…Warriors…

"He is just a pup! Are you crazy? You can't just let him into the cats' territory alone!" growls Greymark in an old, hoarse voice.

"No. Lycan will be fine. He can take care of himself." Replies Baldur. He turns around and scratches the old male on the nose. "All he had to do is scout out the territory.

"But alone?" this time he is prepared to be scratched and jumps out of the way.

"You old fool. If we brought more enforces we would defiantly be caught. He is small and only one so it will be easier. Plus they can't attack a pup."

…Warriors…

I run away as fast as I can. I follow my way through the forest to Sorreltail, Birchfall, and Cherrypaw.

"There's a wolf in the forest!" I say. "We have to go warn Firestar!"

I sprint toward camp and hopefully they are all following. I arrive at camp and spot Firestar talking to Brambleclaw and Dustpelt.

I run up to Firestar, "There is a wolf in the forest! What are we going to do?"

"How many? And what was it doing?" he answers in surprise.

"Just one and it seemed to be looking around. It was just a baby."

"Well how about we send out a patrol to go scout it out."

"What if it hears us," says Dustpelt. "We shouldn't bring so many cats."

"Good point, Dustpelt." Firestar says, "We will send Amberheart, since she knows where to finds it, and Lionblaze."

"Lionblaze?" says Brambleclaw in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes," says Amberheart, "go and find him and quickly go see what's going on."

As I walk toward the warriors den I think_. That's good. He can never get hurt in battle, but he hates me._

He isn't in the warriors den so I walk over to Jayfeather's den to ask him where Lionblaze is. I know I should be rushing but I'm in no hurry to be with someone who hates me.

"Hey, Jayfeather, have you seen Lionblaze?" I ask.

"You're looking for Lionblaze?" he says, shocked, as he looks up from sorting some herbs. It's starting to turn leaffall and he has to make sure we have enough of everything for winter.

"Yeah, Firestar said to take him into the forest. I just saw a wolf pup and he wants us to check it out."'

_And if there are more he can fight_. I think. I don't say it because I'm not supposed to know about their prophecy.

"Why would he want Lionblaze to go?"

_Good cover_, I think. _He also doesn't want me to know about the prophecy. Yet he can know mine? I can't think about that now._ And I push the thought away.

"Well, it's always good to have some backup in case the rest of them decide to show up. Anyway, where is he?"

"I think he's talking to Cinderheart about something. They're probably right outside camp."

At that I run toward the entrance, "thanks Jayfeather!" I shout back to him.

"No problem." he says quietly in his den. I can't hear him_. Firestar should be more careful_, he thinks. _What if she wonders why Lionblaze should go_?

I run outside the camp to look for Lionblaze. He and Cinderheart are behind some bushes talking.

"... It's not that!" says Lionblaze to Cinderheart. They are in the middle of a serious conversation. "It doesn't mean we couldn't-"

"Umm... Lionblaze," I say awkwardly.

"What do you want?" he says in an annoyed tone. He stares at my and his eyes are so angry.

"I saw a wolf in the forest and Firestar wants us to go check it out."

"Fine, we'll come." he gets up and beckons Cinderheart with his tail.

"Actually," I say, "he wants just you and me to go."

His stare hardens. He really doesn't want to go with me.

"Alright." he says and walks away toward the trees. I rush after him.

"Follow me." I say when I finally catch up to him. "Let's go scout out the area we found him in."

"Why didn't those cats just come with you? It would have saved the trouble of looking for me."

_How about the fact that u can't get hurt in battle, or that Firestar knew it was a good idea_. I think.

"I'm sure he had his reasons" I say.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I try to break the ice in the bluntest way possible.

"Why don't you like me?" I ask. I honestly don't understand why and this is probably the only time we will ever be alone. Better alone then in front if others. He might look like a jerk then

"It's not that I don't like you-well yes, I don't like you. It's just that- I don't know why I'm saying this." He pauses to gather his thoughts "It's just that I think you're hiding something. It's not like I can read cats, or anything but there is something about you I don't trust."

Now, what I should have said was something like "I'm sorry you feel that way," or "of course I don't have something to hide. I'm just a hard working ThunderClan cat like everyone else."

Now, what I do say is "Everyone has something to hide."

He looks at me is surprise then his expression changes into anger. He's suspicious and thinks I'm on to him about something!

I stop walking. "This is where I saw it, but I don't see it now."

"I don't even smell it." He says, "are you sure it wasn't your crazy imagination that thought of this?"

"No!" I retorted. I saw it! I swear!" _what happened?_

We search the forest a little more, but can't find anything.

Eventually the sun started to set and we go back to camp.

…Warriors…

"You are back," says Baldur.

"Yes. I learned a lot about the land." Says Lycan. "Also I covered myself in dirt to hide me scent. When one cat got a little close I left just in case it saw me. They are so oblivious! They didn't even notice when came close to their camp."

"See, Graymark," says Baldur. "He is perfectly good at finding out information for me. You have done well. Everyone gather around!"

Wolves came out into the open. They came out from everywhere, even from bushes and holes in the ground. They came in numbers. Baldur looks at the crowed that had gathered around them.

"It is almost time. We will fight for our new home."


	11. Chapter 10

For the next few weeks we are very careful around the territory. No one has spotted, or even smelled any wolves.

_Maybe it was just that one lost pup,_ I think.

It's been so long we even start to relax a little.

The past few days I have been faking stomach pains so I can sleep in the medicine cats den at night with Jayfeather. His body is so warm to cuddle up to. Although I have been spending a lot of time with him, Jayfeather seems withdrawn somehow. Maybe he found something out more about his prophecy and is having problems understanding it.

All of the sudden I hear a rumbling in the forest. I come out of the medicine cats den a look toward the entrance. Most of the clan is doing the same thing. Wolves burst through the barrier, trampling it under their huge paws.

_Wolves in the camp! _I think.

"THUDERCLAN! ATTACK!" shouts Firestar. From the top of the rock pile, he launches himself at a tan female.

I'm about to leap into action when Jayfeather calls my name. "Wait, Amberheart. I have to ask you something."

"Now?" _Does this look like a good time?_

"What if I never see you again? I love you and don't want you to go."

"That's sweet, but I really-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" asks Jayfeather.

"What?" _why is he asking me this now?_

"Why didn't you tell me about your prophecy?"

_To keep you save, we're about to go to battle and you're asking about this now?_ "Look we both have secrets." I look deep into his eyes.

_Yeah, but mine are only to keep you safe,_ he thinks.

"I only kept it to keep you safe." I answer. "It was something we both have." He gives me a surprised look. "A secret I mean."

_Maybe she did do this to protect me, _he thinks.

"Amberheart I have to tell you something."

A huge black and grey male is behind Jayfeather I jump up and attack.

I slash at its nose and jump on its back. First I swipe its eyes and it falls over. I jump out of the way and move to scratch at its underbelly. It runs out of camp.

_Who's next? _I think.

I look around and a grey female jumps me. She has me pined. I can't move my legs. Just as she is about to bite my neck Ivypool and Dovewing plow into her. Their claws leave big gashes on her side. She turns and runs toward the entrance.

"Thanks, guys." I say gratefully.

"No problem." Says Dovewing as they turn back to the battle to look for a next victim.

_Well, at least they're getting along better._

Although we are strong we are slowly losing the battle against these beasts.

"Help!" I hear a blood curdling scream on the edge of camp. I run to go see where the noise is coming from. A brown male has Cherrypaw's hind leg in his mouth. He slowly crunches her bones and she lets out another scream.

A rage fills my body. "NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY APPRENTICE!" I scream and run toward the male. My claws dig deep into his face and he lets go of Cherrypaw. Blood spatters onto me.

"Run!" I say to Cherrypaw. "Go to Jayfeather! Wait, before you do, find Molepaw and tell him to go to ShadowClan and ask them for help."

"Isn't that Firestar's job to ask of that?"

"GO!"

She nods and slowly limps away and I have, but a moment, to look back at her. The wolf blindly swipes me across the face when I'm not looking. I swipe it across the muzzle and back away. I get a running start and slam into its chest. He falls over and I bite his neck. Obviously not hard enough because he gets back up. Squirrelflight appears out of nowhere and jumps in its back. Finally it tries to run away toward the entrance, but no before I swipe at its back legs.

Before I can thank her for helping me Squirrelflight is gone.

…Warriors…

He's pinned. His face is bleeding from one side and he can't see out of his left eye. He knows he had at least two wounds on other parts of his body.

_I must fight back!_ Thinks Firestar.

He pretends to go limp so the huge, dark grey male with amber eyes will loosen his grip. He does within seconds and Firestar slithers out of his grasp. But Firestar doesn't get away that easily. The male gives him a big gash against his side. The wolf is on top of him again.

_Will anyone save us? _He thinks. _Will anyone try?_

He feel the weight of the wolf back on his shoulders; pushing him into the earth. All of the sudden the pain is lifted, but replaces by another.

He sees Amberheart (out of his right eye. The left has lost total sight) on the beast. Her claws are out. Her teeth look sharp and fierce; drawn back in a snarl. She looks like him in his first battle. (Only for him it was ShadowClan he was fighting. For her… huge beast five times the size of her.)

"No touches my leader like that!" she growls.

Firestar notices a noise at the entrance.

_No! Not more wolves!_ He thinks in a panic. But, it's not more wolves. ShadowClan warriors appear. _Help is on the way._

He moves his head and tries to smile, but a sharp pain hits him. It starts at his throat and down through his body. Then he notices he can't breathe. He looks up and sees that he has deep wounds starting at his neck and down to his underbelly. And with that everything starts to fade to black.

…Warriors…

"No touches my leader like that!" I growl.

Just then everyone stops. A noise is coming from the entrance. ShadowClan cats rush into camp and join the battle.

_Molepaw delivered my message! Help is on the way!_

This gives me confidence and extra strength. I swipe the male on the nose and jump on his back. He rolls over and I jump off. His belly is exposed so I claw at it and bit the underside of his neck. He tilts his head down to crush my skull. Luckily, I pull away at the last second and jump off. We are both breathing heavy and he looks as if he's going to pass out.

I look around and notice that many wolves are looking unsure about our fight.

_This must be the alpha. _I think. _I going to have to kill him._ The thought brings butterflies to my stomach.

He wobbles and fumbles. I jump on his back and swipe my claws down his side. This time he isn't as prepared and falls. He isn't moving. A slight, quick breath tells me he's just alive.

I bit his neck again and he stops breathing all together.

Many of the wolves noticed this and panic. Many of then stop fighting.

_Wolves need a leader. Without one they can't function. They have to leave! It's their nature. _

A howl rips though the crowd. Just as I predicted the wolves flee the camp.

When they are gone everyone turns toward me. I must be some sight. Completely bloody, leaning over a huge male, who everyone is probably guessing, is the leader.

No one knows what to say we won the battle, but what have we lost?

Then I notice Firestar. It's a gruesome sight. Half his face is completely torn off. A huge gash is across his body. You can see his organs. His stomach, his lungs, his heart. And it's not moving.

Sandstorm runs from somewhere in the crowd. She is crying radically. She can't even form words. No one can.

Then I notice Tawnypelt weeping on the other side of camp. I see the body she's hovering over. It's her brother, Brambleclaw.

"What's going to happen to ThunderClan now?" I think aloud. "Who will lead us?"

Everyone looks at me.

…Warriors…

(Hope you guys liked the chapter. If you don't its ok. It's not exactly one of the most happy- feely ones. If you guys didn't notice (which you probably didn't) Firestar's lines (May he rest in peace) were based of the song "help is on the way" by Rise Against. Here are some of the lyrics:

"Can nobody save us?

Will anyone try?

The bayou is burning,

The cypress is dying.

And all along they're saying.

Help is on the way

(They said, they said)

Help is on the way

(They said, they said)

One by land, two by sea.

Right there in front of me.

Help is on the way."

Really, look up this song on YouTube. Yeah, so PLEASE R&R.)


	12. Chapter 11

"You," says Dustpelt.

"Me? Why me?" I ask is surprise. I turn toward the crowd staring at me and feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. _I'll get that checked out later. _I think. _Could I really be leader of ThunderClan?_

"You killed there leader," says Millie.

"And gave the orders to call for backup," says Molepaw.

I hear murmurs of agreement through the clan.

"I can't- I…" _Don't have a good excuse not to be. _I think. "Well, how about the senior warriors decide?" alright, now I'm just making up excuses.

Graystripes, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Ferncloud, Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, and Spiderleg gather in a circle to discuss the issue. I can tell by the way they act that they have no serious objections to me being leader.

_Can this really be happening? Are they really discussing this? I can't tell if this is a dream come true, or a nightmare._ A million thoughts race through my head. _Having nine lives might be cool! But the responsibly of caring for the whole clan? I would have help from my deputy. What if I can't pick a deputy? What if I turn into a person? That can't happen; it won't._ And these are just a few.

Finally, after what feels like hours, (but probably is only a few minutes) Graystripes, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Cloudtail walk over to me.

"We have agreed," says Sandstorm. "That you are perfect for becoming leader. You will be strong; we can feel it. Our only concerns are that you are a little unorthodox and quite young, but that means you will lead a long time."

Cloudtail can see I'm nervous. "Do you even want to be leader?" The other senior leaders look at him in surprise. "You don't have to take the job if you really don't want it. It is a big commitment and you should only take it if you feel ready."

"Yes, I can do this. I will be leader." I say with confidence and try to stand straighter, but my injured shoulder won't let me.

"Good," says Graystripes. "Now, go to Jayfeather and get that shoulder fixed up."

"ok." I say and walk away, dazed.

_I'm clan leader. _I think. I say it over and over in my head, but I still can't believe it.

I walk to Jayfeather's den, but there is a line of cats that need to be treated. _I'll just wait for everyone else. My shoulder can't be that bad._

After a little while I notice Blackstar walking over to me. "So, you're clan leader now?" he asks.

"I guess so." I say. It's even more shocking to hear from a fellow clan leader. "And thank you for helping out ThunderClan. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Well, I think ThunderClan would have done the same thing for us."

"Totally!" I say. He gives me a strange look. _I guess clan leader are much more formal with each other. _"I-I mean defiantly. We are always ready to help out our fellow clans."

"Glad to hear it." He says. "Well, we're going back to our territory. I would leave you with Littlecloud, but we are in need of him now."

"Umm, ok. See you later." I say awkwardly.

…Warriors…

The sun starts to set on a big red sky. I'm still waiting outside Jayfeahter's den and I'm feeling a bit woozy. The only thing keeping me awake is that every few minutes someone comes to congratulate me on becoming leader… And my throbbing shoulder.

Cats have started to clean out the camp. The apprentices den is completely destroyed and half the nursery wall is down. Luckily there are no kits in the nursery so it's not that huge of a loss at the moment. Cherrypaw and Molepaw will just have to move into the elders den for now. Many cats start to drag out the wolf bodies. There are only two; the alpha I killed and an old grey male.

_If it were a cat he would have been placed in the elders den long ago. _I think.

After that many cats come and sit vigil for Brambleclaw and Firestar. I see Lionblaze looking at Brambleclaw from a few tail lengths away. _He thought he was his father most of his life. He must be confused if he can be considered close or not._ If Jayfeather want so busy at the moment he would probably join his brother.

Finally I go see Jayfeather. Five cats have made nests in his den. One of them I notice is Cherrypaw.

"Is she ok?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I'll have to keep her hear for a while. Now let's look at you. Your shoulder is completely torn open and you lost a lot of blood. You should have been one of the first cats I've seen."

"Well everyone else was hurt too." I object as he presses something to my shoulder. I wince from the stinging.

"Be careful it might hurt a little." He says _after_ applying it.

"Thanks for the heads up." I say sarcastically.

Then he puts another pulpy thing on it, but this one is more of a soothing feeling. After that he puts on some cobwebs.

"You don't need to put that many on," I say to him. "You can't use the entire supply on me!"

"If you saw this wound you would put every cobweb you could find." He says and then starts to whisper, "I have to say, it is way easier doing this while seeing."

"See I am useful." I say.

"Of course you are. You're the clan leader now." He says and places some seeds in front of me. "Here, eats these poppy seeds. And I want you to sleep in my den so I can keep an eye on that shoulder." He looks over at Briarlight. "Can you make Amberstar a nest?"

She nods and drags herself to the moss.

_Amber_star_? Are they really going to be calling me that?_ I think.

"I haven't even gotten my lives yet. I don't think you can call me Amberstar."

"Well," says Jayfeather, "that's what everyone's going to be calling you."

When Briarlight finishes making my nest I go and lay there. The poppy seeds are starting to kick in.

Jayfeather leans over me. "Amberstar, I have to tell you something…"

But he never gets to finish that thought because I have already drifted of to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

_Should I do it?_ Thinks Jayfeather. He couldn't keep it a secret anymore. He had to tell Amberheart about his prophecy. Like RIGHT NOW. But she's asleep. _I can't just walk in her dreams, it would invade her privacy. But I have to tell her. Besides its unfair I now about her's._

With that he puts his face on her head and enters her dream.

_It's a bright and sunny day; Jayfeather pears through the bushes and into a clearing. A bunch of twolegs are playing with some round thing covered in black spots. _

This is what she's dreaming about? _Thinks Jayfeather._

_One twoleg stand out among the rest. That's odd. It has amber eyes._

I didn't know twolegs had amber eyes. At least, I've never seen one with them. _He thinks. _Now where's Amberstar?

…_Warriors…_

"_Alexa, pass the ball!" Says Kori._

"_No!" I say, "You're such a ball hog."_

_I'm about to kick the winning shot when I look up and notice a grey tom in the bushes. I lose my balance and fall. Maggie gets the ball from under me._

"_What happened?" asked Mike._

"_I- I- don't know. I saw something in the bushes." I don't take my eyes off those bushes._

"_Let's go check it out!" he says excitedly._

_We walk toward the bushes and all the sudden everything starts to grow and I am on all fours. Mike looks around wildly._

"_She was right here. Where could she have gone?" he says._

"_I'm right here in front of you." I meow. Wait… meow? _I'm a cat!

_I look to the bushes and notice the tom is still there. _Maybe he can explain what's happening. _I think._

"_Excuse me." I say._

"_Amberheart? Where did you come from?" says the tom, "I only see all these twolegs and you show up out of nowhere!"_

_Everything came flooding back to me. I'm Amberheart, and I'm apparently leader of ThunderClan._

"_Jayfeather? This is a dream, isn't it?" he nods. "What are you doing here?" I ask. I can't say it's an unpleasant surprise. _

"_I have to tell you something. I was too afraid before to tell you, but now I have the courage. If you can save the clan then I can tell you my secret."_

_A rush of love falls over me. _Aw, he finally trusts me enough to tell me about his prophecy. Took him long enough! _I think._

"_I'm special. I have powers and a prophecy about me." He looks up at my face to see my surprised reaction. Bur I don't have one, I read the book! I already know! I try to fake a surprised face, but it isn't very good. Since he gets no initial reaction he continues, "I can walk in people dreams, just like I'm doing now. The prophecy goes "there will be three, kin of your kin… who hold the power of the stars in their paws.""_

_He looks at me again to see if I can understand. "Wow that's… intense." I say._

"_Then there was another prophecy, "the end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever… Your probably wondering who the three is."_

"_Let me guess. One of them is Lionblaze and he can't get hurt in battle." I say._

"_Wow that's right!" He says in surprise._

"_I figured because not a single wolf left a scratch on him." _I'm a great liar! Well, it's technically the truth. He didn't get a single scratch!

"_The next one is Dovewing." Continues Jayfeather. "She can use her senses far; much farther than any other cat. We also learned that the darkness is the dark forest. It's where bad cats go when they die. We have no idea who the fourth cat is."_

"_Thank you."_

"_What?" he asks._

"_Thank you for telling me your secret. I now that you completely trust me now. I felt bad that you knew my prophecy, but you wouldn't tell me what you were hiding."_

"_How do you know I was hiding something?"_

"_Everyone has something to hide."_

"_Wait, but you didn't tell me your prophecy."_

"_But Firestar did. So you still knew."_

"_True. This is great. Now we know everything about each other."_

_I swallow hard and my stomach flips._

"_Yep, that's right." I say. "Everything."_


	14. Chapter 13

(Thank you Moonpaw, Organizationsgirl, and Starbomb for commenting!)

I wake up and Jayfeather is across the room in his nest. If this was any other relationship I would get in the nest with him. But it's not, it's forbidden. So I stay in my nest and look around. Five injured cats are in here with me. I see Cherrypaw; her leg is completely bandaged in cobwebs. Leafpool is also in a nest. I see cobwebs all along her flank and ear. My right ear starts to itch so I flick it with my paw.

_Ouch! _I think. Apparently one of the wolves cut a big slash down my ear.

Next to me I see Berrynose. Cobwebs are wrapped around his front leg. Mousewhisker has cobwebs around his neck. I also see Bumblestripe with cobwebs all along his back.

_Why am I in here? _I think. _Everyone else is way more hurt than me._

I get up from my nest and wince. I start to walk to the door when a voice stops me.

"What are you doing?" I turn around and see Jayfeather getting out of his nest.

"I'm not that hurt," I say. "Everyone in here has worse wounds than I do."

"Your shoulder is really bad." He says.

"No, it's fine-"

"I could see the bone." He says bluntly. My eyes widen in surprise. "And I actually _saw_ it. It is so much worse than just treating someone in the dark. Now go back to that nest. If you keep moving around the wound will open again and you will lose even more blood. With all the blood you lost I'm amazed you can still stand."

I walk back to the nest and I'm about to fall asleep.

"Wait," says Jayfeather. "Let me change the cobwebs. I bet you bled through all of them."


	15. Chapter 14

It's been a few weeks since the battle. My shoulder is almost completely healed. It just hurts a little when I move it to much so I keep the patrols to a minimum. Everyone else who was in

Jayfeather's den is almost healed too, except for Cherrypaw. Her leg was completely chewed. She's going to need to stay in Jayfeather's den for a while.

I finally think I'm strong enough to go to the Moonpool and receive my lives. Last night I had a big meal so I will be ready. Jayfeather, Molepaw, and I will be going. I think we need to keep up that tradition where apprentices came to the Moonpool. I noticed when I was reading the books that when they came to the new territory that tradition had stopped. I thought it was cool so I'm going to start it up again. It just stinks that Jayfeather and I won't be alone though. Well, I doubt StarClan would give me lives if I had slept with a medicine cat right before meeting them. That would be just awkward.

Jayfeather wakes me up at sunrise to make the trip. Molepaw is already away, he can't wait to go. I still sleep in his den because I don't feel right living in Firestar's old den yet. Maybe when I have my lives I will feel ready.

The first half of the journey is fairly easy. Molepaw practically bounds the whole way. It's only until we meet some WindClan pests that things get irritating. I usually don't have anything against them, but if they accuse us unfairly that gets me mad.

"What are you doing here?" asks a dark tom that can only be Crowfeather. He was standing with three other cats that I don't recognize.

"Were not even on your side of the stream!" I say astonished.

"I saw your eyes wander. You were just looking for some prey weren't you?" he accuses. "And if not you, this mangy thing you call an apprentice defiantly was." He gives Molepaw the death glare. Molepaw backs away to stand behind me. He usually is so confident, but ever since Cherrypaw's leg, he is so timid. "What a dishonoring clan. You didn't even come to the last gathering.

The gathering? I think. My heart sinks. How did I forget? Well, I couldn't exactly walk all the way to the lake, but it the gathering! You can't just not show up!

"Well, ummm… we had some problems we had to deal with." I say.

Jayfeather, who is being unusually quiet, finally talks. "Actually, we are headed to the Moonpool so Amberstar can receive her nine lives."

Crowfeather holds back a sneer and smiles. "Wait, so this is the newest leader of ThunderClan? You have to be kidding me! You're no more than an apprentice!"

I shrink back and I just want to run away. They're laughing about me being leader. That isn't exactly a confidence booster.

When the other WindClan cats try to hold back laughs one loses hers smile completely. "What happened to Firestar? And wasn't Brambleclaw deputy?"

"The beasts that Firestar mentioned at the last gathering attacked out camp." I say sadly. "Firestar and Brambleclaw lost their lives to those monsters. The reason we didn't come to the gather was because we weren't even close to recovering. My shoulder just healed enough so I can make it to the Moonpool. Obviously I couldn't make it to the gathering."

"I'm so sorry," says the she-cat, "Crowfeather, stop bothering them! You're so thick headed. Come on, this is your son, you can't be mean to him all the time."

This obviously was a soft spot for both of the males. Crowfeather gave her a surprise look then it turned to angry. Jayfeather just walked away. Molepaw and I just stand there for a few minutes.

I can't believe she just said that! I think. I better go see how he's doing.

"Molepaw, just follow us and don't catch up to us, or listen. I think Jayfeather just needs me to talk to him."

Molepaw nods and doesn't even question me. He knows I'm Jayfeather's only real friend in the clan.

I catch up to Jayfeather and touch the tip of my tail with his. I don't hold it on mine. Molepaw might suspect something, but touching it just lets Jayfeather see. "Are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine," he says hostilely.

"I don't think your fine. Talk to me."

His gaze softens. "He's not my father. He didn't raise me and doesn't even like me. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were like my real parents, but even they lied to me. Well Brambleclaw didn't, but he's gone now."

Identity crisis. I think. He just wants to know who he is. I know how he feels, but it's more of a what than a whom for me.

"I know how you feel." He looks at me in surprise. "When I left my old life I had nothing. No friends, no family. Even if they did see me I doubt they would accept me. I chased a dream to come here. It was just a rumor, I didn't even know if all of you guys existed. 'Who is this strange cat?' is what I would ask myself."

"Wow. You really can relate to me." He says in relief. "Most of the time when someone says that, they really don't understand. Why did you leave your old life anyway? It seems that you had cats who loved you."

My stomach clenches and I notice my shoulder starts to sting.

"Oh, it's nothing." I say and give a nervous giggle. Doubt he bought that. "I just needed the freedom of being a warrior I guess."

Before he can ask me more questions I call Molepaw back over to walk with us. We don't have much further. We finally reach the rock worn down by the cats that were here before us.

_Wow, this really feels like it does in the books! _I think.

The pool comes into view and it's one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. The flowing blue-green water looks amazing. It sparkles with power. Molepaw has the same awed expression I have. I touch my tail to Jayfeather's and he seems just as amazed as us.

Finally I lay down and touch my nose to the water.


	16. Chapter 15

(Yay! More chapters!)

…Warriors….

_Lush green forest surrounds me. Prey is running everywhere. _

I'm in heaven. _I think._

"_You're close," I turn around and see a sea of cats. Their fur glitters with stars. A grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes stands in front of everyone. I guess she is the one talking_

"_Bluestar! I'm MEETING Bluestar!" I say and then bow repeatedly._

"_Wow, wow. Its ok you don't have to do that." She gives a little giggle. "Once is enough." Then she gets a little more serious. "You're a very brave cat Amberheart. Coming to the clans, fitting in, killing an alpha wolf, becoming leader. In your short life you have accomplished more than some cats complete in a life time. Imagine if you had stayed a kittypet."_

Even StarClan doesn't know who I was. _I think sadly. _It would be more comforting to know that my ancestor new about me.

"_We aren't in that part of the sky, Amberheart. We know nothing of your kittypet life." Says Bluestar. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"_

"_I think so." I say._

"_I give you the gift of courage, to fight and defend your clan in battle. Although I can see you already have much of this." She touches her nose to my head a jolt of electricity goes through my body. Bluestar fades back into the crowd and another she-cat comes up._

_She is a light gray, tabby she-cat. I honestly have no idea who she is. "Hello, I'm Feathertail."_

_Now I remember her. She is one of Graystripes and Silverstream's kits. _

"_I give you the gift of protection. To protect your clan like a cave-guard protects its prey-hunters." Oh, yeah. And she also had the whole identity crisis thing and lived with the Tribe of Rushing Water. Another volt passes through me, but this time I'm more prepared. I dig my claws deep into the ground and close my eyes. When I open them she is gone and another cat is in front of me._

_It's a matted grey she-cat who I automatically recognize as Yellowfang._

"_Yellowfang, I've always wanted to meet you!" I say enthusiastically._

"_Keep your fur on. You're going to have to act much more responsible of your going to be leader. I give you the gift of justice. To be fair to your clan like a mother to her kits."_

_This time it was much more painful, but after there was a nice breezy feeling. Making me fall into a state of equilibrium._

"_Now, don't screw up." She says and disappears into the crowd._

"_Don't listen to her, Amberstar. She's just old and cranky." I look up to see Firestar._

"_Firestar! Oh my StarClan, it's so great to see you!" I run up to him and cuddle against his side. I look up at him. "You look so young! And not completely torn open. The last I saw of you was a pretty gruesome sight."_

"_Well, it's good to see you too." He says. "You have completed your destiny. The prophecy is over and the clan is safe. Also, I like how you are bringing the apprentices to the Moonpool again. I realize now that the leaders and medicine cats really should have continued that tradition. Are you ready for your fourth life?" I nod. "I give you the gift of mentoring. To be a mentor to every cat; and to remember to wake your apprentice up in the morning!"_

_I laugh, but the laugh makes me unprepared for this jolt. This one is less painful, but feels heavy. It's as if my pelt is soaked._

_After Firestar is gone a golden, long haired tom comes forward. He seems to be radiating golden light. _If he was bigger he could be Aslan. _I think._

"_Hello, I'm Lionheart." He says in a deep, wise voice._

"_Lionheart! It's an honor to meet you. I've always thought you were amazing."_

"_I'm amazed you've heard of me. Mousefur must be an amazing story teller."_

"_Yep that is how I heard of you." I say less than enthusiastically. _Exactly where I heard of you. _I think._

"_I give you the gift of certainty. To be noble and have faith."_

_This jolt was much more straight forward. It was sharp, but quick._

_A familiar face comes to face me._

"_Brambleclaw, it is so great to see you! The camp feels so empty without you."_

"_Thank you for that, Amberstar. I think you are perfect to be leader. I give you the gift of compassion. To be mindful of the cats weaker than you and most of all understand your clan mates."_

_This jolt started at my head and grew stronger at my heart. Even when it was gone I could feel it lingering. Brambleclaw walks away and back into the crowd. A stunning dappled she-cat walks up to me._

"_Hi, I'm Spottedleaf."_

"_Hi, Spottedleaf. I'm so glad to meet you. You were the medicine cat when Firestar first came to the clans."_

"_That's right. You really pay attention to those old elder stories."_

"_I try." I say gratefully._

"_I give you the gift of loyalty. To understand and uphold the warrior code." She gives me a long stare then sends me the jolt. This one is not that strong, makes me feel stronger._

"_It's time for your last life," says a mysterious voice from the crowd. A dark tom with amber eyes walks forward. He looks so familiar, but I can't place him. "I'm Ashfur. You came to the clans shortly after I died. I give you the gift of love…"_

…Warriors…

Cold is all around me. The lush, green forest is replaced by grey rocks. I look around and see Jayfeather and Molepaw. Molepaw is looking at me in amazement.

"Do you feel any different?" asks the curious apprentice.

"Yes, I think I do."

_I am Amberstar, leader of ThunderClan. _


	17. Epilogue probibly spelled wrong

I walk out of my den and look down at my clan. It's my first official day as leader. Its strange having my own den after so many moons of sharing my den with practically the whole clan. I stand on top of the rock pile to utter my first, "All cats old enough to catch your own prey report for a clan meeting!_" Wow that feels good!_ Everyone settles at the base of the rock pile and looks up at me. "I have called you here to pick the new deputy of ThunderClan. The cat I have picked has shown loyalty and courage beyond most. Lionblaze, please step forward and accept your new position as clan deputy."

Gasps and whispers start through the clan. They all know that Lionblaze is not very fond of me, but I really think he is perfect for the job.

Lionblaze looks stunned. Obviously he would never expect me to ever pick him. He walks forward and I touch me nose to his head.

They crowd starts to chant. "Lionblaze! Lionblaze!"

After that they start to disperse and some go up to Lionblaze to congratulate him. When everyone is gone I walk up to Lionblaze.

"Thank you, Amberstar," he says sincerely. "I won't let you down."

"I bet you won't. Now, tell me what you know about the dark forest."

…Warriors…

(Thank you for reading my second fan fic about Amberstar! She is such a great character and I love writing about her. So I know that it's sad to have her go so I'm writing another fan fic about her. It's called Tails of a Girl: Book 3: Cost of Kin. Thanks for reading! Please R&R!)


	18. first gathering, again

(So I know the story ended already, but I completely forgot about this idea I had for a chapter so I'm going to add it now!)

…Warriors…

As I lead everyone from our territory my stomach clenches. It's my first gathering as leader and I'm nervous.

_All you have to say is that wolves attacked, Firestar and Brambleclaw tragically died, and that prey is running smoothly. _I tell myself. _It can't be that hard._

We reach the tree bridge and I climb across it. It's weird to be in the front of the line. I usually have a ton of ThunderClan cats in front of me. When I get on the other side I push through the strings of cats. All the other clans are here already. When I start to get to the front rows of cats some of them don't let my get through as easily. They have no idea I'm leader and it's probably odd to see me pushing my way to the tree.

When I reach the tree I start to climb. Many cats stop their conversations to stare at me wondering what in StarClan's name am I doing.

When I find a branch to sit on Mistystar asks me, "what are you doing up here?"

I lift my head up to address the rest of the clans. "I'm Amberstar, ThunderClan's new leader. Remember those beasts Firestar had mentioned the last gathering we came to? Well, they attacked the camp and killed Firestar and Brambleclaw." There was silence through the clearing. No one had any idea what to say.

Finally Onestar spoke up, "They will be missed. Firestar was one of my closest friends outside of my clan."

"Yes," says Mistystar. "He was a hero to the clans." She paused. _If it wasn't for him I probably would have never reunited with my true mother._ Thinks Mistystar. "Brambleclaw, too. If it wasn't for him we would never had found the new territory."

"Wait, if the leader and deputy died how did you become leader?" asks Onestar.

"I killed the beasts' leader," I say confidently. I hear some gasps come from the crowd. "The clan believed that I should be leader. And I went to the Moonpool I received my nine lives. If I wasn't a good choice out ancestors wouldn't have let me be leader."

Everyone was speechless. Never in history have the clan chosen a leader.

After a few minutes of silence I try to start the gathering up again. "So, Mistystar, how is RiverClan doing?"

She acts like she's coming out of a trance and finally answers. "Prey has been running smoothly…"

The gathering continues with nothing else surprising. I lead us home feeling confident.

_I've done it, _I think. _I lead my first gathering. Maybe I will be a good leader._


End file.
